My Light
by VJin
Summary: "cahaya ku yang menghilang telah kembali, namun.. apakah cahaya itu telah meredup?"
1. Chapter 2 : Bring back the past

**My Light**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin**

 **Genre : sad, hurt / comfort, romance, angst**

 **Rate : Mature**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Author : VJin**

 **Cover : VJin**

 **DISC. : THIS FANFICT IS BELONG TO ME! DO NOT CO-PAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! DO NOT PLAGIARISM, PLEASE!**

 **NB : WARNING! YAOI FICTION! BOY X BOY LOVE STORY! OOC! JIMIN! UKE! TAEHYUNG! SEME! GAJE! ABAL! TYPO IS LOVE!**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **Jimin's POV**

Sorot lampu kian menyilau, seakan membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Namun, mengapa aku merasa gelap? Aku tak mampu melihat apapun. Takkan lagi, semenjak cahaya ku, lentera hati ku menghilang. Tak terlihat. Tak mampu kugapai, kugenggam. Dan kini, hatiku telah kembali seperti semula. Gelap, dingin, dan.. mati. 

"kau sangat cantik, Sayang." 

Hanya seulas senyum manis yang kubuat-buat yang mampu kusuguhkan pada Pria –hidung belang lainnya yang kini tengah melarikan tangannya ke balik punggung ku, mengusapku, membuatku sedikit bergedik. Menjijikkan. 

Kkk.. apa tadi aku baru saja mencibir Pria ini menjijikkan? _Well_ , dia memang menjijikkan. Sangat menjijikkan bagiku. Namun, baginya, bagi seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini, aku beribu kali jauh lebih menjijikkan darinya. Aku jalang sial yang binal dan hina, menjijikkan tak ubahnya sampah yang penuh belatung. 

"terima kasih, _Honey_." Balasku seraya memainkan jemariku di rahangnya. 

"mau menemaniku malam ini, eum? Aku akan memberikan segalanya untuk makhluk luar biasa cantik dan manis sepertimu." Rayunya, membuatku menatap dalam manik gelap nya. Kegelapan lainnya. Bukan _hazel_ manis yang kurindukan. 

" _my pleasure, My Lord_."

** 

Langkahku kian melemah, sementara mata ku menatap hampa apa yang terpapar di hadapanku. 

Musnah. Hilang. Pergi. Dan takkan pernah kembali. 

_**'Taehyung.. sudah meninggal, Jimin-ah.'**_

Tess.. 

Tess.. 

Buukkk.. 

Tak mampu lagi, kakiku tak sanggup lagi menopang semuanya. Beban ini terlalu, terlalu berat. Sangat berat bagiku. Untuk ku tanggung seorang diri. 

"hikss... Taehyung.. hikss.. mengapa?" 

Dapat kudengar beberapa orang berbisik seraya melewatiku. Persetan! Aku tak perduli pada kalian! Apa perduli kalian pada hidupku?! 

"hikss.. mengapa? MENGAPA!?" 

Percuma. Seberapa kuat aku memukul jalan yang kupijak, rasa sakit ini takkan berkurang. Sesak ini takkan menghilang. Pilu ini takkan terkikis. 

"Taehyung- _ah_.. hiks.. Taehyung- _ah_.. hiks.. TAE! Hiks..." 

**FLASHBACK**

"hiks.. hiks.." 

"ada apa, Chimchim?" 

Aku mendongak, mendapati Taehyung sudah menatapku cemas. 

Entah mengapa setiap melihatnya mengkhawatirkanku, air mataku langsung memenuhi ruang mataku, hingga.. 

"huwaaaa... Taetaee... huwaaa... Dongmiiinnn..." 

" _aigoo_.. uljima, Chim.. Dongmin? Dongmin melakukan apa padamu?" ia sudah mengusap-usap kepala ku sayang, membuatku langsung menghambur memeluknya. 

"huweee... hiks.. Dongmin.. hiks.. Dongmin mendorongku.. hiks.. dia mengambil buku gambarku.. hiks.." 

"ish! Dongmin itu nakal sekali, sih! Lihat saja, kau tunggu di sini, ya. Aku akan mengambil kembali buku gambarmu." 

"hiks.. _andwae_.. hiks.. temani aku saja, Tae.. hiks.. kakiku sakit.. hiks.." 

Dia menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengusap kembali puncak kepala ku. 

" _uljima_ , Chim. Taetae akan merawat luka Chimchim sampai sembuh. Taetae janji. Sekarang ayo naik ke punggung Taetae, Taetae akan menggendong mu sampai ke rumah. Lalu, setelahnya Taetae buatkan teh madu kesukaan Chimchim. Hehe." 

Melihat senyum lebarnya membuatku ikut mengembangkan senyumku di sela tangis ku. 

" _ne_!" seruku seraya langsung menghambur ke punggung nya. 

" _aigoo_.. _aigoo_.. pelan-pelan, Chim." 

"hehehe.." 

"Taetae harus janji ya sama Chimchim." Mulai ku kala kami hampir sampai ke rumah panti. 

"janji? Janji apa?" 

"Taetae harus sama-sama terus sama Chimchim. Pokoknya kita harus sama-sama sampai kita dewasa nanti." 

Taehyung membantu mendudukkan diriku di sofa tamu kala kami sudah sampai di teras rumah. 

Dia menatapku dengan cengiran lebarnya. "tentu saja! Taetae akan selalu bermain bersama Chimchim. Sampai kita dewasa. Nanti, Taetae akan menikah dengan Chimchim kalau sudah dewasa. Chimchim mau 'kan menikah sama Taetae nanti?" 

Wajahku menghangat mendengarnya, entah mengapa jantung ku jadi berdegup cepat sekali. 

"i-iya, Taetae. Chimchim mau menikah dengan Taetae." 

" _jinjja_!? _Yaksok_?" 

" _ne! Yaksok_!" 

Dia langsung memelukku erat, membuatku ikut tersenyum dalam peluknya. 

"Taetae janji akan melindungi Chimchim seperti orang dewasa lain saat dewasa nanti. jadi, Chimchim tidak boleh menangis lagi, ya. Taetae tidak suka melihat Chimchim menangis, Taetae jadi sedih melihatnya." 

"eum. Chimchim tidak akan menangis lagi asal Taetae bersama Chimchim." 

Taehyung mengusak puncak kepala ku, membuat wajahku kembali menghangat. 

" _cha_ , sekarang Taetae ambilkan air antiseptik untuk membasuh luka Chimchim, ya. Chimchim tunggu disini sebentar. Ah, kalau Dongmin pulang, Taetae akan memarahinya. Tenang saja, buku gambar kesukaan Chimchim akan kembali." 

" _ne! Gomawo_ , Taetae." 

" _cheonma_ , Chimchim." 

"Taehyung sayang, coba kesini sebentar, nak." 

Kami menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Ibu panti yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arah kami. 

"aku?" Taehyung menuding hidung nya dengan ekspresi lucu, membuat senyum ku mengembang. 

" _ne, Baby. Kajja_." 

"tapi.. Chimchim boleh ikut, _Ommonim_?" tanya nya, membuatku mendongak menatapnya yang sudah berdiri dari tidurnya. 

"Chimchim? _Kereumyeon. Kajja_." 

" _ne! Kajja_ , Chim!" dia menggenggam tanganku, membantu ku bangkit dari tidurku. 

Aku menatap kedua orang dewasa yang tengah berlutut di hadapan Taehyung. _Ahjumma_ itu tengah sibuk mengusap kepala Taehyung sedari tadi. 

"nanti kita akan tinggal di **Jepang** , Sayang. Taetae tahu **Osaka**? Rumah kita nanti akan berada di sana, Sayang." _Ahjussi_ itu menggenggam tangan Taehyung, membuatku sedikit iri melihat nya. 

" **Osaka**? Ta-tapi.. Chimchim ikut juga, _Ahjussi_?" 

"Chimchim?" _Ahjussi_ itu terlihat bingung. 

"a-ah.. itu.. Chimchim itu sahabat nya Taehyung. Anak ini yang dipanggil Chimchim. Namanya Park Jimin." 

"ah.. _annyeong_ , Jimin- _ah_." _Ahjussi_ itu melambai ke arahku, membuatku membungkukkan tubuhku dengan sedikit senyum. 

"hmm.. Taetae sayang, bukannya kami tidak mau mengajak Chimchim, tapi nanti Chimchim akan menyusul ke sana dengan orang tua nya nanti. percaya pada _Appa_." 

" _A-Appa_?" Taehyung memiringkan sedikit kepala nya. 

" _ne_. Mulai sekarang _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjussi_ ini akan menjadi kedua orang tua mu. Panggil _Ahjussi_ dengan _Appa_ , dan panggil _Ahjumma_ dengan _Eomma_. Taetae mau 'kan tinggal bersama _Eomma_ dan _Appa_? Kita akan bermain bersama, Taetae akan meraih cita-cita Taetae. Taetae bercita-cita menjadi apa, eum?" 

"D-Dokter, _A-Appa_." 

"nah, _Appa_ janji akan membantu Taetae meraih cita-cita Taetae menjadi dokter. Taetae mau 'kan tinggal bersama _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ , eum?" 

Taehyung menoleh menatapku, membuatku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjussi_ itu akan membantu Taetae menjadi dokter, dan aku sangat mengerti, betapa besarnya keinginan Taehyung menjadi Dokter. Ini kesempatannya, dan aku harus membantu nya meraih mimpinya. Selama ini Taehyung terlalu sering membantuku, kini saatnya aku membantu nya. 

Aku menampilkan senyum terbaikku. 

" _kkokjongma_ , Taetae. Chimchim nanti akan menyusul ke sana bersama orang tua angkat Chimchim." Ujarku, membuatnya menatapku lama. 

Taehyung menghampiriku, kemudian menatapku lurus. 

" _yaksok_?" ia menyodorkan jari kelinking nya, membuatku menatap sejenak jemari favoritku, lalu menyambutnya, mengaitkannya dengan milikku. 

"eum. _Yaksok_." Ujarku mantap, sehingga aku dapat melihat senyumnya yang menyentuh matanya, senyum favorit ku. 

"nanti kita harus saling mengirimi surat ya, Chimchim." 

" _ne_!" 

" _yaksok_?" 

" _yaksok_!" 

"hehehe.." 

Aku pun ikut mengembangkan senyum lebarku kala ia sudah terkekeh seraya memelukku erat. Sampai jumpa, Taehyung. Semoga kau bisa menjadi Dokter yang hebat. 

**10 years later**.. 

Aku menatap punggung ringkih itu dengan sedih, kemudian beralih menatap pantulan diriku di cermin besar yang terletak di hadapanku. Aku sudah remaja. Tidak, hampir mendekati dewasa. Delapan belas tahun. 

"Jimin- _ah_? Sedang apa di sana?" suara lembut itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan, membuatku tersenyum manis sebelum menghampiri nya. 

" _Ommonim_ , sedang masak apa?" tanya ku pada Ibu panti. Wanita yang sudah kuanggap sebagai Ibu kandung ku sendiri. 

Ibu panti? Ya, ini Ibu panti ku. Ibu Panti yang tiga belas tahun lalu menemukanku di jalan. Menyelamatkan hidupku dari kelaparan saat aku tengah mencoba mencari Orang tua kandung yang membuang ku. Dan sampai detik ini, belum satu pun Orang tua angkat yang meminta ku untuk tinggal bersama mereka, merasakan kasih sayang mereka. Aku terus saja terpuruk di rumah ini. Bukan, bukan aku menyesal tinggal di sini. aku malah bersyukur sekali dapat tinggal di sini. berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukan ku dengan Ibu panti berhati bidadari, dan juga.. Taehyung. Huft, anak itu apa kabarnya, ya? Ah, kembali lagi pada rumah panti. Aku.. merasa tidak enak jika terus-menerus menyusahkan Ibu panti. Aku rasa aku harus belajar hidup mandiri. 

"makanan kesukaanmu, Sayang. _**Bulgogi**_." 

Aku tersenyum sebelum memeluk tubuh _Ommonim_ yang masih sibuk memasak, membuat nya tertawa kecil. 

"ada apa, eum? Taehyung belum mengirimimu surat, eum?" 

Aku tertawa kecil, sebelum mengangguk di bahunya. " _ne_. Dia sibuk sekali sepertinya. Menyebalkan _Alien_ itu." 

_Ommonim_ kembali tertawa kecil, sebelum mengusap kepala ku sayang. 

"kau pasti merindukannya, ya. Maafkan _Ommonim_ , ya. _Ommonim_ tidak mampu membantumu bertemu Taehyung." 

"eiy.. kenapa _Ommonim_ berkata seperti itu? biar saja anak itu yang ke sini. tsk, benar-benar sudah melupakan kami, ya. Dasar menyebalkan." 

"hahaha.. benar juga. _Ommonim_ sangat merindukan Taetae. Biasanya dulu dia selalu bernyanyi bersama mu saat sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah, bukan?" 

"hahaha.. _ne_. Suara nya itu jelek sekali." 

"hahaha.. _aigoo_.. kau ini.." 

" _Ommonim_." Panggilku, membuatnya menoleh menatapku, setelah sebelumnya mematikan kompornya. 

"ada apa, Jimin- _ah_?" dia mengusap kepala ku sayang. 

"aku.. aku ingin tinggal sendiri. Aku ingin belajar mandiri. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan setelah pulang sekolah besok. Aku.. akan tinggal di _**Seoul**_." 

"Jimin- _ah_.. kau itu masih sekolah, Sayang. _Ommonim_ ingin kau fokus sekolah, bukan bekerja." 

"aku tahu, _Ommonim_. Aku juga akan fokus sekolah, tapi aku akan mengambil beberapa kerja _part time_ untuk biaya hidupku." 

"kenapa? Kau.. sudah bosan tinggal bersama _Ommonim_ , ya?" 

"eiy.. _annieyo_ , _Ommonim_. Aku hanya.. tidak ingin merepotkan _Ommonim_ terlalu lama. Aku ingin membantu _Ommonim_ dengan uang ku sendiri, hasil kerja keras ku." 

"tapi, Jim.. _Ommonim_ tidak butuh uang mu. _Ommonim_ hanya membutuhkanmu, Sayang." 

" _Ommonim_ , aku tahu betapa lelahnya mengurus anak-anak disini, dan aku tidak ingin menambah beban _Ommonim_." 

"tidak, Jim. Kau tak pernah menjadi beban bagi _Ommonim_. _Aigoo_ , maafkan _Ommonim_. _Ommonim_ tidak mampu membantumu menemukan Orang tua angkat. Maafkan _Ommonim_ , Jim. Kau juga pasti ingin merasakan memiliki Orang tua lagi, bukan? Maafkan _Ommonim_ , Jim." 

_Ommonim_ sudah menangis tersedu, membuatku ikut tersentuh, dan ikut menangis bersama nya. Aku memeluk tubuh Ommonim erat. Maafkan aku, _Ommonim_. 

" _Ommonim_ , aku janji akan sering berkunjung, dan membantumu. Aku hanya ingin merasakan hidup mandiri, _Ommonim_. Aku tidak akan melupakan _Ommonim_ dan adik-adik yang lain. Aku janji." 

"baiklah, Sayang. Baiklah.. _Ommonim_ mengerti keinginanmu. _Ommonim_ akan mengizinkanmu hidup sendiri. Tapi, kau harus janji untuk menjaga kesehatanmu, jangan memaksakan dirimu dengan bekerja terlalu keras, ya." 

Aku memeluk erat _Ommonim_ , setelahnya mengecup pipi kanannya. "terima kasih banyak, _Ommonim_. Aku mencintaimu." 

"haha. Kau ini. _Ommonim_ juga sangat mencintaimu, Chim." 

**3 years later..**

 _'aku akan mengunjungimu bulan depan. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, ya. Argh, aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau juga merindukanku, eum? Kkk.. apa kau ingat janji kita, eum? Aku akan memenuhi janjiku padamu saat aku mengobati lukamu dulu. Tunggu saja.'_

Aku tersenyum kala melihat _postcard_ yang baru kuterima pagi ini. Tentu saja dari Taehyung –sahabat, cinta pertamaku. 

"mengapa senyum-senyum seperti itu, Jim?" 

Aku mendongak, mendapati Hoseok _hyung_ yang tengah mengelap gelas-gelas _wine_ , membuatku mengulum senyum simpulku. 

" _anniey_.. hehehe.." 

Hoseok hyung berdecih, kemudian menatapku. "kau selalu tersenyum setiap membaca _postcard-postcard_ itu. dari kekasihmu, ya? Mengaku saja lah." 

Aku merona mendengarnya. Kekasih? Benarkah kami sudah sampai pada level itu? 

"bu-bukan, _Hyung_. hanya.. temanku?" jawabku ragu. 

Hoseok _hyung_ terkekeh, kemudian meletakkan gelas-gelas yang sudah ia bersihkan ke rak. 

"jika hanya temanmu, kau tak mungkin senyum-senyum sendiri, merona seperti hal nya orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Mengaku saja, Jim. Itu pasti dari Kim Taehyung yang sering kau bicarakan itu 'kan?" 

_Blush_. 

Hoseok _hyung_ terkekeh geli, membuatku mencebik sebal kala merasakan wajahku menghangat, sementara dadaku berdesir hebat. 

" _well_ , itu memang Kim Taehyung. Lihat, wajahmu sudah mirip kepiting rebus." Goda nya membuatku sontak memegang pipiku yang memang terasa menghangat. 

"apa katanya? Dia akan melamarmu, eum?" tanya Hoseok hyung penasaran seraya menjulurkan lehernya, seakan mencoba melihat tulisan Taehyung di _postcard_ yang masih ada di tanganku. 

"me-melamar?" sial, wajahku kembali menghangat. 

" _ne_ , mengakulah. Setidaknya aku merasa bersyukur jika ia melamarmu. Kau tidak harus hidup menderita seperti ini lagi, Jim." Ia menatapku iba, membuatku mengulum senyum tipisku. 

"eiy.. aku tidak se-menderita itu, _Hyung_. aku memiliki barang-barang mewah, dan apartemen dari hasil bekerja ku di _Pub_ ini. Aku terlihat jauh dari kata menderita." Ujarku masih dengan senyum tipisku. 

"hatimu. Hatimu yang menderita, Jim. Jika bukan masalah ekonomi, aku yakin kau takkan pernah berakhir di sini. aku terlalu mengenalmu, Jim. Kau tipikal orang yang sangat benci disentuh oleh orang lain. Dan disini kau –" 

"sudahlah, _Hyung_. mungkin ini memang sudah menjadi jalan takdirku. Lagi pula, sekarang aku sudah terbiasa dengan tangan hidung-belang itu. hehehe." 

"berhenti menyembunyikan kesedihanmu, Park Jimin. Aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatimu." 

" _well_ , aku tidak bisa mengelak bahwa hatiku sedih menjalani ini semua. Tapi, apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Mungkin inilah dosa yang dilakukan kedua Orang tua ku dulu, sehingga kini aku lah yang harus melakukannya kembali. Tapi tidak apa, _Hyung_. aku ikhlas, asal aku tidak merepotkan dan merugikan orang lain." 

"aish.. Park Jimin, kau membuatku menangis." Suara Hoseok hyung terdengar parau, membuatku mendongak, mendapatinya yang sudah mengusap air matanya. 

"hahaha.. kau ini melodrama sekali, _Hyung_. sudah, ya. Aku harus bersiap. Ini sudah sore, dan sepertinya akan ada banyak tamu malam ini." 

"eum. _Fighting_ , Jim." 

" _ne! Fighting, Hyung_." 

_'sabar, Jim. Bertahanlah. Satu bulan. Ya, tunggu sampai satu bulan lagi. Setidaknya sampai Taehyung menemuiku. Ya, aku pasti bisa, aku pasti kuat.'_

 **1 month later..**

" _yoboseo, Ommonim_." 

" _yoboseo_ , Jim." 

"Jim.. bisakah kau ke panti asuhan hari ini? Ada.. yang ingin _Ommonim_ bicarakan padamu." 

"eum.. akan ku usahakan, _Ommonim_. Tapi, apa yang ingin _Ommonim_ bicarakan?" 

"datang lah terlebih dahulu. Kita akan membicarakan hal ini baik-baik. Ini tentang.. Taehyung." 

"Taehyung?" 

"ya, Taehyung. _Ommonim_ akan menunggumu, Jim." 

"ba-baiklah, _Ommonim_. Aku akan ke sana sekarang." Entah mengapa firasatku jadi tidak enak. 

"baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, Jim." 

" _ne, Ommonim_." 

"apa yang ingin _Ommonim_ bicarakan sebenarnya?" mulai ku. Setelah kami hanya berdiam diri di ruang tamu ini selama hampir sepuluh menit. 

_Ommonim_ menghela nafas panjang, setelahnya menyeruput teh hangatnya. 

"apa kau masih suka berbalas pesan dengan Taehyung, Jim?" 

Aku mengangguk kecil, kemudian menjawab. "masih, _Ommonim_. Terakhir dia mengirimiku _postcard_ satu bulan yang lalu." 

_Ommonim_ menatap ku lurus, ada gurat kesedihan di wajahnya. H-hei, sebenarnya ada apa ini? 

"Taehyung.. dia sudah berada di _**Seoul**_ sejak minggu lalu, Jim." 

Mataku membelalak sempurna, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. 

"be-benarkah, _Ommonim_?! La-lalu.. dia sudah berkunjung ke sini?" 

" _ne_ , dia sudah berkunjung ke _**Daegu**_ , mengunjungi Ommonim. Tapi.." 

Aku mengernyit tak mengerti. "tapi?" 

"J-Jimin- _ah_.. berjanjilah kau akan kuat mendengarkan apa yang akan _Ommonim_ katakan ini. _Ne_?" 

Aku menganguk kecil, sedikit ragu. Kemudian berkata gugup. " _n-ne, Ommonim_. Aku janji." 

_Ommonim_ menghela nafas berat, tertunduk sejenak untuk memainkan jemari nya. Hingga kembali menatapku dengan mata merahnya, dan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk. 

"J-Jimin- _ah_.. Taehyung.. sudah meninggal." 

DEG. 

Ti-tidak. 

Telinga ku pasti bermasalah. Iya, kan? 

T-Taehyung.. masih hidup. 

..'kan? 

"hiks.. Jimin- _ah_.. Taehyung.. Taetae.. dia mengalami kecelakaan. Hiks.. mobilnya tergelincir hingga memasuki jurang di _**Gwangju**_. Hiks.." 

" _Ommonim_ mendapatkan kabar ini dari Orang tua Taehyung. Orang tua yang dulu mengangkat Taehyung menelepon _Ommonim_ semalam. Mengabarkan bahwa Taehyung mengalami kecelakaan, namun jasad nya tidak berhasil di temukan. Hiks.. dalam dan curam nya jurang menghambat proses evakuasi, hingga akhirnya tim evakuasi berhasil menemukan mobil Taehyung yang penuh dengan darah di dalamnya, namun sama sekali tidak di temukan Taehyung di sana." 

Tes.. 

Tes.. 

Tes.. 

"Jimin- _ah_.. maafkan _Ommonim_ baru memberitahumu sekarang. _Ommonim_ –" 

"tidak, _Ommonim_. Tidak mungkin. Taehyung.. ini.. Taehyung pasti sudah merencanakan ini semua. _Ommonim_ tidak lupa bukan bahwa Taehyung itu sangat jahil. I-ini.. hiks.. ini pasti skenario yang dia buat untuk mengelabuhi kita, _Ommonim_. Haha.. dasar _Alien_ itu. hiks.." 

"Jimin- _ah_.." 

" _Ommonim_ , Taehyung pasti sedang mengerjai kita, _Ommonim_. Iya, 'kan? Jawab aku, _Ommonim_!" 

"hiks.. _mianhae_ , Jim. _Mianhae_.." 

Aku dapat merasakan pelukan _Ommonim_ mengerat di tubuhku, sementara yang lain.. aku tak dapat merasakan apapun, selain hampa. Hanya mampu meneteskan tetes demi tetes air mataku yang terus mengalir, seakan tak mampu berhenti mengalir. 

"Taehyung.. Taehyung- _ah_.." 

"kau harus tabah, Jim. Kau harus kuat. _Ommonim_ selalu bersamamu." 

"Taehyung.. Taetae.. hiks.. jangan bercanda, Tae.. hiks.. ini tidak lucu.. jangan bercanda!" 

"Jimin sayang.." 

"hiks.. _Ommonim_.. aku yakin, aku yakin Taehyung pasti sedang mengerjai kita, _Ommonim_. Hiks.. dia pasti sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat, _Ommonim_. Hiks.. kita harus menemukan anak nakal itu, _Ommonim_.. hiks.. ayo, _Ommonim_.." 

"Jimin- _ah_.. kumohon jangan seperti ini, sayang. Ya Tuhan.. nak, tabahkanlah dirimu. Hiks.." 

" _Ommonim_ , ayo kita cari Taehyung, _Ommonim_.. hiks.. ayo.." aku berusaha membantu _Ommonim_ bangkit dari duduknya, tapi mengapa tubuhku terasa lemas? 

Kenapa.. semua menjadi buram? 

Tunggu.. mengapa isi rumah ini berputar? Apa.. ada gempa bumi? 

Gelap. Tak ada lagi cahaya ku. Tak ada Kim Taehyung. 

"JIMIN!" 

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Tanganku bergetar kala memegang surat-surat ini. Sementara mataku menatap sendu tulisan-tulisan di sana. 

Satu tahun. Ya, satu tahun sudah Taehyung meninggalkanku. Berpulang ke haribaan Tuhan meninggalkan semua janji dan kenangan yang kami buat bersama. 

Senyumku terasa getir setiap memikirkan senyumnya, mengingat suara nya setiap kali kami bertegur sapa via telepon. Taehyung, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Ingin mati rasanya. Sungguh. Aku mati tanpamu. 

"Jim, _**pizza**_ nya sudah datang!" 

Seruan itu membuatku menoleh menatap pintu kamar. Ah, hampir aku melupakan kehadiran Hoseok _hyung_. semalam Hoseok _hyung_ meminta izin untuk menginap di Apartemen ku, entahlah.. alasannya memang sedikit tidak masuk akal. Apartemen nya mati lampu. Tsk, Apartemen semewah itu mati lampu? Yang benar saja. 

Sesungguhnya, aku mengetahui alasan sebenarnya mengapa dia meminta izin untuk menginap tiba-tiba. Taehyung. Aku pernah menceritakan tentang kabar kematian Taehyung padanya, dan sepertinya ia tidak lupa bahwa hari ini adalah tepat satu tahun kepergian Taehyung. Dan kurasa dia hanya mencoba untuk menghiburku. Haahh.. sungguh aku tak henti bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukanku dengan sahabat sebaik Hoseok hyung. setidaknya.. hidupku tidak terlalu hampa. 

" _ne, Hyung_! aku datang!" 

Aku mengusap air mata ku yang sejak kapan sudah membasahi kedua pipiku, kemudian bangkit dari ranjang ku setelah sebelumnya kembali menyimpan surat-surat itu dalam laci nakas ku. 

"sedang apa di dalam? Kau tahu, kau melupakan tamu mu sepertinya." Oceh Hoseok _hyung_ , membuatku mendengus. 

"tamu? Ah, aku baru tahu kalau seorang tamu tidak pernah canggung untuk menghabiskan makanan-makananku di dalam kulkas." Gurauku, membuatnya mengeluarkan cengiran nya. 

"aku hanya malas melihatmu menonton drama terus, _Hyung_. ayolah, film _action_ saja." 

"eiy.. film _action_ itu tidak seru. Ayolah, drama kolosal ini mendapatkan rating tertinggi saat ini." 

"cih, alasan saja. Bilang saja kau tidak suka pada film yang membuatmu tegang dan kaget." 

"memang nya kau tidak, _eoh_?!" balasnya dengan wajah tertekuk sebal, membuatku terkekeh. 

"tidak. Aku jauh lebih _manly_ dibanding dirimu." 

"cih, tetap saja kau takut pada film _horror_." Ledeknya, membuatku mendengus. 

"memangnya kau tidak, _eoh_!?" 

"aku juga, sih. Hehehe." 

"cih, dasar. Cepatlah makan, kita harus ke _Pub_ lebih awal. Boss semakin lama semakin menyebalkan." 

"kau benar. Ingin rasanya meledakkan perut besar nya itu." 

"hahaha. Aku ikut." 

"sip!" 

Mata itu.. 

Hidung itu.. 

Gestur itu.. 

Mengingatkan ku pada.. 

Kim Taehyung. 

Ya, itu.. Taehyung? 

Be-benarkah itu Taehyung?! 

Perlahan namun pasti, aku membawa langkahku mendekati meja bar, hingga telinga ku dapat mendengar sapaan Hoseok _hyung_ , namun sama sekali tak mampu membuatku mengalihkan pandang dari satu sosok yang tengah memainkan gelas berisi _**cocktail**_ nya. 

"Kim Taehyung?" tegurku, membuatnya menoleh menatapku. 

Benar. 

Mata itu.. 

Hidung itu.. 

Wajah tampan itu.. 

Itu Taehyung, Kim Taehyung! 

Apa.. ini mimpi? 

Kumohon, jangan bangunkan aku. Jangan pernah. 

"kau.. mengenalku?" tanya nya dengan nada _vocal_ khas nya. 

Deg. 

Dia.. tidak mengenalku? 

Dia.. melupakanku? 

Be-benarkah? 

"Taehyung- _ah_ , kau.. kenal dengan Mini?" 

Seseorang dari balik punggung ku tiba-tiba bersuara, membuatku menoleh kala ia menyebutkan nama panggilanku di _Pub_ ini. 

"Mini?" Taehyung mengernyit menatap orang itu. seakan tak mengerti apa yang tengah ia bicarakan. 

"aku Park Jimin, Tae. Kau.. tidak mengenalku?" aku berusaha menjelaskan, berharap dia langsung mengenalku. 

"ah.. jadi namamu Park Jimin, Mini- _ssi_. Akhirnya aku bisa mengetahui namamu. Hei, aku Bogum. Park Bogum. Marga kita sama, berarti kita jodoh, bukan?" orang itu terus saja mengoceh, sementara Taehyung hanya memperhatikan kami sejenak sebelum kembali fokus pada gelas nya. 

"J-Jim.." suara Hoseok _hyung_ membuatku menoleh. 

"i-itu.." 

Ya, kuyakin Hoseok _hyung_ sama terkejutnya denganku. Pasalnya aku pernah memperlihatkan semua foto terbaru Taehyung satu tahun yang lalu yang Taehyung kirimkan padaku melalui media sosial. 

Aku hanya mengangguk ragu, sebelum kembali fokus pada Taehyung yang kini tengah memainkan ponselnya. 

"T-Taehyung- _ah_ , kau.. sama sekali tidak mengenalku?" aku terus berusaha, membuatnya kembali menatapku dengan tatapan _blank_ nya. 

"memangnya kau mengenalku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya nya, membuat hatiku tertohok. Sakit. Dia sudah melupakanku. Semudah itu? 

"kalian saling mengenal ya, Tae? Eiy.. mengapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, _eoh_? Aku ini _Hyung_ mu. Menyebalkan sekali." 

"aku tidak mengenalnya, _Hyung_. sungguh." Ujarnya mantap, membuat dadaku terasa sesak. 

"eung? _Jinjja_? Lalu.. Mini –ah, maksudku, Jimin- _ssi_.. bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan santai? Jimin- _ah_? Bagaimana?" 

Aku menatap tajam sosok yang mengaku sebagai ' _Hyung_ ' dari Taehyung. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini!? 

"tidak boleh? Hmm.. ya sudah, aku akan memanggilmu Jimin- _ssi_. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Adikku? Sementara Adikku bilang dia tidak mengenalmu." 

"Adik? Kau benar-benar Kakak nya Taehyung?" 

" _ne_ , aku Kakaknya. Kenapa? Tidak mirip? Ah, kami bukan Kakak-Adik kandung." 

" _Hyung_ , apa kau bodoh? Mengapa menceritakan tentang keluarga kita pada orang asing?" suara bernada dingin itu datang dari mulut itu, bibir itu, Kim Taehyung. 

Orang asing? 

Apakah.. aku hanya orang asing baginya? 

Benarkah!? 

"ah, _mian_.. aku lupa. Hehehe." 

"huft, sudahlah. Jika kau masih mau di sini, aku akan pulang duluan. Menyebalkan sekali melihatmu terus menggoda laki-laki itu. seperti tidak ada Perempuan saja." 

"y-ya! Kim Taehyung! Ya! Mau kemana? Ya! Tunggu, _Hyung_." pria ini terus berusaha memanggil Taehyung yang sudah menghilang di keramaian, membuatku ikut menjulurkan leherku agar dapat melihat sosok yang setengah mati kurindukan itu. 

"Jimin- _ssi_ , bisakah kita mengobrol lebih banyak lagi, eum? Sepertinya kau mengenal Taehyung dengan baik. Hubungi aku di nomor ini, ya. Aku rasa kita perlu bicara panjang." Pria ini memberikanku sebuah kartu nama, dan aku pun tanpa ragu menerima nya. 

"eum. Aku akan menghubungimu, Bogum- _ssi_." 

Dia tersenyum kemudian mengusak suraiku, hingga perlahan punggung nya tak mampu kulihat lagi. 

"a-apa itu tadi? Mengapa.. Taehyung seakan tidak mengenalmu, Jim? Ada apa dengannya?" Hoseok _hyung_ langsung menyerbu ku dengan pertanyaan kala aku baru saja mendudukkan diri di hadapannya. 

Aku menghela nafas panjang, kemudian tertunduk lesu. "entahlah, _Hyung_. ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba untukku. Aku.. tidak –belum siap." 

"minumlah dulu." Hoseok hyung sudah memberikan ku segelas _**cocktail**_ , membuatku tersenyum menatapnya. 

" _gomawo, Hyung_. aku akan mencari tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku harus." 

"eum. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa. Semangat, Jim." 

" _eoh. Gomawo, Hyung_."

 ****TBC****

 **annyeong.. FF chapter pertama, nih ^^ ga tau bagus apa enggak..**  
 **mind to review?**  
 ***deep bow***

 **VJin**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Light**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin**

 **Genre : sad, hurt / comfort, romance, angst**

 **Rate : Mature**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Author : VJin**

 **Cover : VJin**

 **DISC. : THIS FANFICT IS BELONG TO ME! DO NOT CO-PAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! DO NOT PLAGIARISM, PLEASE!**

 **NB : WARNING! YAOI FICTION! BOY X BOY LOVE STORY! OOC! JIMIN! UKE! TAEHYUNG! SEME! GAJE! ABAL! TYPO IS LOVE!**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **JIMIN'S POV**

 **PART 2**

Aku kembali mencocokkan alamat yang tertera di pagar rumah dengan apa yang tersaji di layar ponselku. Benar. Alamatnya sudah cocok. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti alamatnya. Aku membuka pintu pagar, lalu bergegas menuju pintu rumah, dan menekan bel nya. 

Klek. 

Pintu terbuka, membuatku terpaku. 

Disana. Tepat di hadapanku, tatapan itu menatapku datar, tanpa senyum. Tanpa senyum yang sangat-amat kurindukan. Dia, Kim Taehyung.

"cari siapa?" tanya nya dingin, membuat hatiku mencelos. 

Sret. 

"kau sudah datang, Mini- _ya_? Ayo masuk." Sambutan riang itu datang setelah seseorang merangkul bahu Taehyung. 

Aku melirik Taehyung sejenak, ia terlihat menatap malas Pria yang kutahu bernama Park Bogum itu, sebelum melepaskan rangkulannya untuk melenggang masuk meninggalkan kami. Aku kembali menatap Bogum yang masih menatapku dengan senyum secerah mentari nya, membuatku ikut mengembangkan senyum ku. 

"eum. Apakah terlalu cepat?" 

" _anniey_.. aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatanganmu. Masuklah. Maaf, jika rumahnya tidak sebesar harapanmu. Hehe." 

"tidak apa-apa. Jauh lebih bagus dari Apartemen kecilku." 

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah ini, dapat kulihat desain interior yang cukup manis, _simple_ , namun klasik. Hingga mataku terpaku pada sosok yang tengah menyilangkan kakinya di atas sofa dengan pandangan tertuju pada layar televisi. 

"kita duduk di sini saja, ya. Di dalam Taehyung sedang menonton televisi, dan dia akan merajuk jika ada seseorang yang mengganggu kegiatan menontonnya. Haha. Maklum, umur dewasa, kelakuan anak kecil." 

"YA! AKU MENDENGARMU, _HYUNG_!" serunya, membuatku tertawa kecil. Masih sama. Rajukan itu masih sama seperti dulu. 

"tidak apa, Bogum- _ssi_." 

" _cha_ , sekarang duduklah dan tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan kue _**Red Velvet**_ yang baru kubeli pagi ini." 

"eum. Terima kasih, Bogum- _ssi_. Maaf merepotkanmu." 

" _aigoo_.. apa nya yang repot. Aku selalu menanti moment ini terjadi dalam hidupku. Kau tahu, sudah satu tahun belakangan ini aku menjadi penggemar rahasiamu." 

" _CHESSY_!" komentar Taehyung dengan suara nyaring, membuatku tertawa kecil, sementara Bogum- _ssi_ mengumpat tanpa suara. 

"haha.. abaikan saja anak menyebalkan itu. tunggu sebentar, ya." 

"hahaha.. ne, Bogum- _ssi_. Dan.. terima kasih sudah menjadi penggemar rahasiaku." 

"huft, kalian benar-benar pasangan menggelikan, membuatku ingin muntah." Komentar Taehyung, membuatku menatapnya yang masih menatap televisi, membelakangi ku. 

"ya! Anak nakal! Nikmati saja televisimu itu, dan jangan berkomentar. Menyebalkan sekali." Oceh Bogum- _ssi_ , membuatku tersenyum. 

Seketika aku kembali mengingat zaman-zaman dulu, saat kami –aku dan Taehyung masih berusia delapan tahun. Taehyung akan selalu berkomentar, seakan mencari perhatian ketika aku sedang tak memperhatikannya setiap aku sedang fokus pada sesuatu, seperti menggambar, atau membantu _Ommonim_ memasak. Hahaha.. kejadian ini seakan memutar kembali kenangan manis itu. 

"maaf menunggu lama, Mini- _ssi_." 

"panggil aku dengan Jimin saja, Bogum- _ssi_. Aku sedang tidak di _Pub_." 

"benarkah? Aku boleh memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu?" tanya nya antusias, membuatku mendengus geli, sebelum mengangguk kecil. 

" _assa_ ~ aku akan memanggilmu Jimin- _ie_. Bagaimana?" 

"dasar –" 

"eiy.. anak ini! Berhenti berkomentar, Park Taehyung!" 

"Park Taehyung?" 

"eung? Ah, _ne_.. itu nama anak menyebalkan itu. kenapa?" 

" _a-annieyo_.." 

" _Hyung_ , aku akan ke kamarku. Aku malas melihat kalian berpacaran. Menjijikkan." 

"aish.. bisa kau perhatikan ucapanmu, Tae? Ya sudah, sana. Awas kalau berani menganggu kencanku." 

" _NEVER_!" 

Setelahnya aku dapat melihatnya menaiki anak tangga, hingga menghilang dari pandanganku. 

"ekhem.. baiklah, sekarang ayo kita bercerita. Kita mulai dari.. bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Taehyung?"

** 

_**'kakek ku menemukannnya di tepi air terjun, penuh luka dan darah. Mungkin dia terbawa arus sungai hingga bisa sampai di tepi air terjun. Dan kebetulan saat itu aku sedang berkunjung ke Gwangju, rumah Kakek ku. Aku lantas segera membawa nya ke rumah sakit dengan mobilku. Saat dia tengah tak sadarkan diri, aku menemukan kartu identitas di dompetnya. Disana tertera bahwa namanya 'Kim Taehyung', dan ada alamatnya pula. Saat mengetahui bahwa ia mengalami amnesia, entah mengapa aku jadi.. merasa enggan untuk mengembalikan dia kembali ke keluarga nya. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya sebagai Adik ku. Aku begitu kesepian. Kedua Orang tua ku sudah meninggal, aku menganggap bahwa nasib kami sama, sendiri. Maka dari itu, aku meminta nya menjadi Adikku. Aku tidak pernah berbohong mengenai awal aku menemukannya, identitasnya, namun dia tetap lebih memilih menjadi Adik angkat ku, dan melupakan keluarga nya. Kami hidup selama satu tahun seperti itu. saling menjaga, saling percaya, hingga rasa persaudaraan di antara kami benar-benar tercipta dengan sendiri nya.'**_

Aku mengusap wajahku kala kembali mengingat perbincangan ku dengan Bogum- _ssi_ siang tadi. Satu hal yang aku tahu saat ini. Orang itu benar-benar Kim Taehyung yang asli. Kim Taehyung yang sangat kurindukan. Kim Taehyung yang sebelumnya kuyakini telah meninggalkanku. 

Aku menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menelungkupkan wajahku pada lututku. Sungguh, aku sangat bersyukur bahwa Taehyung selamat dari kecelakan itu dan masih hidup. Aku sangat bersyukur. Namun.. mengingat bahwa dia mengalami _**amnesia**_ membuatku sedih. Itu artinya dia sama sekali tak memiliki kenangan indah kami. Semua nya sudah terlupakan. 

_**'jika kau ingin membuatnya mengingatmu, bantulah dia mengingatmu. Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk membantunya mengingat kembali. Aku.. aku rasa dia perlu tahu semua tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya.'**_

"membantunya? Apakah aku mampu membantunya?" 

"tidak, Jim. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Taehyung selalu membantumu, ini saatnya kau membantunya. Kau pasti bisa." Monolog ku lagi. 

_'tunggu, Tae. Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan memorimu kembali. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi.'_

 _**_

Semenjak hari itu, aku semakin intens berhubungan dengan Bogum _hyung_ dan Taehyung. Hampir setiap hari aku menyempatkan diri untuk datang mengunjungi mereka di rumah Bogum _hyung_. hingga.. tibalah hari ini. 

_**'aku akan ke Busan selama satu minggu. Bisa kau bantu aku untuk menjaga Taehyung? Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tolong bantu aku menyiapkan makan siangnya, dan makan malamnya sebelum kau berangkat ke Pub. Taehyung terbiasa tidak sarapan ketika pagi hari. Kumohon, Baby Jim. Nanti aku akan membelikanmu boneka Teddy yang besar di Busan.'**_

Aku mendengus kala kembali membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Bogum _hyung_ pagi ini. 

"cih, memangnya berapa usiaku? Aku lebih suka jika dia kembali membawa makanan laut yang banyak dari pada boneka Teddy yang besar." Gerutu ku seraya membuka pintu pagar rumah Bogum _hyung_. 

Kutekan bel rumah itu, hingga Taehyung terlihat dari balik pintu. 

"mencari Kekasihmu? Bogum _hyung_ sedang di _**Busan**_. Kau kurang beruntung, datanglah satu minggu lagi." Ujarnya dingin, membuatku mencebik sebal. 

"aku tahu. Kekasihku yang mengirimiku pesan singkat, dan dia memintaku untuk mengurusmu selama satu minggu." Balasku santai, membuatnya mendelik tak percaya. 

"apa!? Aish, Bogum _hyung_! pulanglah, aku tidak perlu kau urus, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." 

"dan Kekasihku berkata bahwa kau sangat buruk dalam mengurus dirimu sendiri. Dia hanya takut kau membakar rumahnya saat mencoba memasak _**Ramyun**_." 

Taehyung mendengus, kemudian berkata. "cih, yang benar saja! Tenang saja, aku takkan memasak _**Ramyun**_ , aku akan memesan makanan cepat saji." 

"dan Kekasihku berkata bahwa kau tidak boleh memakan masakan cepat saji, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." 

"aish! Yang benar saja!" 

Taehyung terlihat memainkan ponselnya hingga ia mendekatkannya pada telinga nya. 

" _HYUNG_! apa-apaan kau! Aku tidak perlu _Baby Sitter_ , dan jangan membuat Kekasihmu menjadi _Baby Sitter_ ku!" 

"..." 

"tapi, _Hyung_. aku tidak akan mengacaukan rumah." 

"..." 

"tidak. Tapi, eiy.. mengapa kau masih menganggapku seperti anak kecil, _eoh_?!" 

"..." 

"pokoknya aku tidak mau jika Kekasihmu itu yang – _yoboseo_.. _yoboseo_! _Hyung_! aish!" 

"aku masuk!" seruku riang saat ia menatap sebal layar ponselnya. 

"yayaya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk?" 

"kekasihku. Katanya, anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri." 

"aish! Mana bisa begitu! Aish! Bogum _hyung_ salah memilih Kekasih.!" 

"kenapa? Karena aku bukan Perempuan? Kau tahu, cinta itu buta, Taetae." 

"T-Taetae?" 

"eum. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu. tidak ada penolakan. Mengerti?" 

"cih, yang benar saja." 

Aku meliriknya sejenak yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan pandangan terfokus pada televisinya, membuatku mengulum senyum. Pemandangan ini terlalu indah dan nyata. Apa yang sedang kulihat ini sama persis seperti apa yang kulihat lima belas tahun yang lalu. Kim Taehyung berusia delapan tahun yang gemar menonton televisi. Kini, di hadapanku terlihat Kim –ah, haruskah aku mengganti nama marganya menjadi Park?- Taehyung berusia dua puluh tiga tahun melakukan hal yang sama. 

"apa yang sedang kau lihat? Bukankah kau kesini untuk menjadi _Baby Sitter_ ku? Bukannya menjadi pengagum rahasia ku." Celetuk Taehyung masih dengan tatapan terkunci pada layar datar-tipis itu. 

"cih, aku hanya heran, mengapa seorang Pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun sangat gemar sekali menonton _**Sponge Bob Square Pants**_?" 

"jangan perdulikan aku, urusi saja makan siang yang kau janjikan, Jimin- _ssi_." 

Aku mencebik sebelum mengulum senyum tipis ku. 

"kau suka _**Bulgogi**_? Atau _**Samgyeoptang**_?" 

" _ **Bulgogi**_." 

Deg. 

Jawaban itu membuatku tersentak kaget. Dia..masih menyukai makanan yang sama. Atau.. mungkinkah ia sudah dapat mengingat kembali makanan kesukaannya? Benarkah? Itu artinya.. ingatannya kembali? 

"makan _**Samgyeoptang**_ di siang hari terik membuat lidahku terbakar." Tambahnya membuatku mencelat. Ah, sepertinya harapanku terlalu jauh. 

"cha, baiklah. Aku akan memasakkan _**Bulgogi**_ sekarang juga. Aku juga sangat menyukai _**Bulgogi**_. Saat kecil, aku dan SAHABAT ku sangat menyukai _**Bulgogi**_. Kami makan sangat banyak sehingga –" 

"bisakah kau hanya masak saja tanpa mengoceh hal-hal yang tidak jelas, Jimin- _ssi_?" 

"tsk, mengapa kau ketus sekali kepada Kekasih Kakakmu, _eoh_?" sebalku, sementara ia tetap tak bergeming. 

"karena kau Kekasih Kakakku." Ucapannya membuat gerakan memotong daging ku terhenti, dan sontak menatapnya. 

Lama aku menatapnya yang tak juga menatapku. Kini ia sudah mematikan televisi itu, dan bangkit dari duduknya. 

"aku akan ke kamar, masaklah dengan cepat. Aku lapar." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh pada ku saat ia sudah berada di depan meja makan. 

Aku hanya mampu menatap punggung nya yang kian menjauh, hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali menatap daging sapi ku. Apa maksud perkataannya? Ada apa dengan nada bicara nya tadi? Hh.. dia membuatku bingung. 

Setelah makan siang bersama dalam keheningan, merapihkan rumah mereka sebentar, lalu mencuci alat-alat makan kami. Aku pun bergegas, hari sudah sore, dan aku harus segera ke _Pub_. 

"Taetae- _ah_ , jangan lupa untuk menghangatkan daging nya terlebih dahulu dengan _microwave_ saat kau ingin makan." 

"eum." 

"cucilah peralatan makanmu sendiri. Ah, gunakan _sponge_ yang baru kubeli tadi pagi, jangan menggunakan yang usang, sudah tipis dan tidak memiliki serat. Cuci menggunakan sabun ya, Taetae." 

"eum." 

"jangan menonton televisi hingga larut malam, Taetae." 

"ah, jangan lupa matikan komputermu setelah menggunakannya. Kau akan memboroskan pemakaian listrik jika kau meninggalkan computer dalam keadaan menyala sepanjang malam, Taetae." 

"Taetae, jika kau –" 

"bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" potongnya dengan nada dingin, membuatku menatapnya. 

" _n-nde_?" 

"jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. aku muak mendengarnya." Ujarnya dingin, membuat hatiku mencelos. 

Muak. 

Muak, ya? 

Kau muak, Tae? 

Lalu, dengan cara apa lagi aku membuatmu mengingatku? 

Sementara hanya itu satu-satunya senjata ampuhku untuk membuatmu mengingatku lagi. 

Taetae. 

Hanya dengan nama panggilan itu aku berharap kau mampu mengingat diriku lagi, mengingat setiap kenangan yang kita buat bersama. 

Taetae. 

Nama panggilan yang kubuat untuk mempermudah memanggil namamu saat kecil dulu. 

Mempermudahku memanggil Malaikat tanpa sayap ku. 

Sekarang kau melarang ku memanggilmu seperti itu lagi? 

Lalu, dengan apa lagi aku dapat membuatmu mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu yang berkaitan dengan diriku? 

Dengan apa? 

Bisakah kau memberitahuku, _eoh_? 

"pergilah." 

Suara itu menyadarkanku, lagi-lagi hanya kedinginan yang kurasakan dari setiap ucapannya. Tak ada lagi nada hangat yang selalu ia berikan untukku. Tak ada. Musnah. 

Aku menelan saliva ku, seakan menelan sendiri kepahitan takdir hidupku, menahan air mataku yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk. 

"tanpa kau usir pun aku akan pergi, Park Taehyung." 

"baguslah. Pergilah sekarang. Dan.. kau tak perlu datang lagi besok. Aku akan mengurus diriku sendiri dengan sangat baik. Jadi, jangan khawatir. Aku juga akan mengatakan sendiri pada _Hyung_ ku untuk menyuruhmu berhenti datang ke rumah ini. Aku malas melihat wajahmu." Kata demi kata itu tulus ia berikan tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Kata-kata bermakna pengusiran bernada beribu kali lebih dingin dari kutub utara ia ucapkan dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Dia benar-benar mengusirku. 

"begitukah? Baiklah, buat aku menghilang dari hidupmu. Berusaha dengan keras. Karena aku, aku takkan pergi selangkah pun dari hidupmu sebelum tujuanku tercapai. Aku pergi. Kunci pintu dan jendelamu." Ujarku mantap setelah menahan keras air mataku agar tidak jatuh. 

Aku memutar tubuhku, berjalan cepat menuju mobilku. Hingga tatapan kami bertemu saat aku hendak menyalakan mesin mobilku. Tatapan itu.. sulit kubaca. 

Dengan segera kulajukan mobilku meninggalkan kediamannya. 

Kim Taehyung, jika kau berpikir aku akan menyerah semudah itu, kau salah. Kau salah besar. 

"Taehyu –" 

BRAK. 

Ia membanting kembali pintu rumah yang baru saja ia buka tepat di hadapanku. Huft, sepertinya perjuangan ku akan sangat melelahkan mulai hari ini. Semangat, Park Jimin. kau masih memiliki lima hari lagi sebelum Bogum _hyung_ kembali dari **_Jeju_**. 

Ting..tooongg.. 

Ting..tongg..tingg..tooongg.. 

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" 

Ting..toong… tingg.. toongg.. 

"YA! ANAK NAKAL! BUKA PINTU NYA!" 

Tiingg..tooonggg.. 

Ting..toongg..tiingg..tooonggg.. 

Buuk..buukk..buukk. 

"YA! BUKA ATAU KUDOBRAK!" ancamku, membuatku meringis kecil di akhir kalimatku. Mendobrak pintu kuat ini?Kau yakin, Park Jimin? 

"KIM TAEHYUNG! BUKA ATAU AKU AKAN MELAPOR PADA PETUGAS SETEMPAT BAHWA KAU LARI TANGGUNG JAWAB SETELAH MENGHAMILIKU!" seruku dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Sial, aku kesal sekali. 

"YA! KIM TAE –" 

Klek. 

_Assa_! Aku berhasil! 

Aku dapat melihatnya menatap jengkel ke arahku, hingga ia mengedikkan dagunya ke balik punggung ku, membuatku yang penasaran langsung memutar tubuhku. 

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sangsi kala sudah terdapat se – _anniey_ , lima orang yang sudah menatap kami dengan tatapan penasaran mereka. Beberapa bahkan terlihat berbisik. Sial, mulut besarku! 

"a-aku.. hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda, _Ahjumma_ , _Ahjussi_.. hahaha.. dia ini saudaraku. Hehehe.. aku hanya bergurau tadi karena dia lama sekali membukakan pintu untukku." Jelasku pada orang-orang itu. 

Orang-orang itu terlihat membuka mulut mereka membentuk bulatan, beberapa sudah memilih meninggalkan depan pagar rumah ini. Huft, syukurlah. 

Aku kembali menatapnya yang tengah memutar bola matanya, sebelum melenggang memasuki rumahnya membuang waktu, aku segera mensejajarkan langkah kami. 

"mau apa lagi?" tanya nya dingin. 

"masak." Sahutku santai, membuatnya menatapku lurus. 

"masakanmu tidak enak, membuatku sakit perut, kau sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat dalam memasak. Apa alasan-alasan itu tak cukup untuk membuatmu berhenti datang ke sini?" 

"tidak sama sekali. Aku akan mengasah dan meningkatkan kemampuan memasakku di sini kalau itu alasanmu." 

Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum melangkah menuju dapur untuk meneguk segelas air dingin. 

"dapur _Hyung_ ku bukan dapur umum atau kelas memasak. Jadi, pergilah." 

"nah, karena ini dapur _Hyung_ mu, berarti kau tidak berhak mengusir dan melarangku menggunakannya, 'kan? Ingat, aku ini Kekasih Kakakmu. Dan sampai detik ini ia belum melarang ku datang ke rumahnya, dan menggunakan dapurnya. Jadi, kau tidak berhak mengusirku lagi." 

Dia menatapku kesal, kemudian berdecih. "sesukamu saja! Asal jangan mengganggu hidupku!" 

"tidak akan!" seruku riang, membuatnya memicingkan matanya tak suka menatapku. 

"jangan berisik, jangan menghancurkan barang-barang di sini, jangan berbicara padaku, jangan perduli padaku, dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi." Ujarnya seraya menuding wajahku angkuh. 

Dia berlalu meninggalkanku, hingga aku membuka mulutku. 

"Taetae, ya? Mengapa kau sangat membenci panggilan itu?" tanya ku membuat suara langkah kakinya tak lagi kudengar. 

"apakah harus ada alasan untuk membenci hal menjijikkan itu?" ujarnya membuatku memejamkan mataku, hatiku sakit. 

"menjijikkan? Bagian mana dari nama itu yang terkesan menjijikkan bagimu?" 

"semuanya. Aku benci nama itu." ujarnya penuh penekanan. Saat ini ia sudah kembali berada di hadapanku. 

"benci, ya?" ulang ku seraya menatapnya lurus. 

"kau tahu, dulu aku memiliki SAHABAT yang memiliki nama sama sepertimu. Dia cahayaku, mentariku, bintang malamku. Dan kau tahu, aku memberinya nama panggilan itu. Taetae. Kau tahu bagaimana reaksinya? Ia sangat senang sekali." 

Grep. 

Dia menangkup kedua bahuku dengan kasar, membuatku sedikit meringis karenanya. 

"dengar, JANGAN PERNAH SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN ORANG LAIN!" desisnya penuh penekanan. 

"dan satu lagi, ada seseorang yang membuatku BENCI dengan nama itu. jadi, aku juga membenci siapapun yang memanggilku dengan nama itu. mengerti?" desisnya tajam. 

"siapa? Siapa orang itu? mengapa kau membencinya?" 

"kau tahu, kau terlalu banyak bertanya sebagai Kekasih Kakak ku. Dan akan kupastikan Kakak ku berakhir denganmu." Desisnya lagi, sebelum menghempaskan bahuku, membuatku sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. 

"masaklah apapun yang kau mau. Aku akan pergi." Ujarnya seraya berlalu meninggalkanku. 

Aku hanya mampu menatapnya hampa, hingga punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu, membuatku menghela nafas berat bersamaan dengan air mataku yang jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipiku. 

"apakah.. ada orang lain yang memanggilnya seperti itu? apakah.. orang itu.. mantan Kekasihnya?" gumamku seraya menghapus air mataku. 

Ini sudah hari ke-lima aku selalu berkunjung ke rumah Bogum _hyung_ , menyiapkan makan siang dan makan malam untuk Taehyung, dan setiap hari itu jugalah Taehyung selalu membenci kehadiranku. 

Tidak apa. Aku tidak masalah akan semua rasa bencinya. Yang menjadi tujuan utama ku adalah menyiapkan makanannya agar ia tidak kelaparan dan membersihkan rumah ini agar ia merasa nyaman tinggal di rumah. 

Aku melirik jam di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah pukul setengah enam sore. Sudah saatnya aku bergegas menuju _Pub_.Terlebih sedari tadi Hoseok _hyung_ sudah menelepon ku berkali-kali. 

Aku menyapu pandang ke seluruh sudut rumah, namun sama sekali tak menemukan apa yang kucari. Taehyung. 

"Kim Taehyung.." 

"Taehyung- _ah_." 

"Ya! Park Taehyung!" 

"ish.. Park dan Kim Taehyung, jangan mengabaikanku!" seruku kesal kala tak juga mendapat jawaban. 

Aku menyisir halaman belakang sampai depan, namun ia tak ada di sana. Kucoba mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, namun tak ada jawaban ketus dari dalam sana. Huh, sebenarnya kemana anak itu? seingatku, setelah makan siang ia langsung ke kamarnya. 

Kuketuk pelan pintu kamarnya, hingga insting ku memintaku mencoba membuka pintu ini. 

Pintu terbuka, dan aku dapat melihat gundukan besar di atas ranjang itu berbalutkan selimut. 

"aish.. sedari tadi ternyata kau disini? Huh, aku sudah mencarimu kemana pun, ternyata kau sedang tertidur pulas. Menyebalkan." 

"YA! KIM TAEHYUNG! Jangan mengabaikanku!" 

"TAE –" 

"ngghh.." 

Aku mengernyit bingung, hingga kuberanikan melangkah lebih dekat, mendekati ranjang nya. 

"T-Tae.." 

"…" 

"Taehyung- _ah_.." 

Kuberanikan duduk di tepi ranjang, lalu tanganku bergerak menurunkan selimut yang menutupi kepala nya. 

Mataku membelalak kala melihat wajah Taehyung yang memucat dan bermandikan peluh, sementara tubuhnya bergetar –menggigil. 

"sshh.. di-dinginhh.." 

"T-Taehyung- _ah_ , _gwaenchana_?" cemasku. 

"nghh.. sshh… J-Jimin?" 

"ya, ini aku." aku meletakkan punggung tanganku di keningnya, dan berjengit kaget kala merasakan panas hebat di sana. 

"astaga, kau demam tinggi." Panikku. 

"tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku akan membuat kompres untukmu." Ujarku sebelum melesat menuju dapur. 

"Taehyung- _ah_? Kau tidur?" tanya ku saat sudah kembali dengan semangkuk besar air hangat beserta sebuah handuk kecil. 

Tak ada jawaban di sana, mungkin dia sudah tidur. 

Dengan telaten aku mengompres kening nya, sementara dia hanya sesekali meracau pelan tak jelas. 

"C-Chim.. Chim.." 

Deg. 

Aku tersentak kaget kala bibirnya memanggil nama panggilanku. Nama panggilan darinya untukku saat kami pertama kali bertemu. 

"Chim..Chim.." 

Tes.. 

Tes.. 

Aku tak dapat menahan air mataku, menahan rasa rindu, haru, dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Taehyung-ah, kau..mengingatku? 

"Chimchim- _ah_.." 

" _n-ne_.. _ne_ , Taetae. Aku Chimchim. Aku disini.." aku mengusap sayang kepalanya. 

"Chim.. Chim..ngghh.. di-dingin..hh" 

"di-dingin? Kau kedinginan, Taetae? Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkan mantel tebal mu." 

Langkahku menuju lemari pakaiannya terhenti saat mengingat kata-kata _Ommonim_. 

_**'jika demamnya terlalu tinggi, sebaiknya jangan bungkus tubuhnya, biarkan panasnya keluar, dan jika ia kedinginan buka bajunya, dan peluk lah. Hawa panas yang terdapat dalam tubuh manusia jauh lebih ampuh untuk , biarkan kulit bertemu kulit, maka akan tercipta kehangatan.'**_

Deg. 

Tu-tunggu dulu.. 

Berarti..aku harus memeluk Taetae? 

_Shit_ , ada apa denganmu, Jimin? seharusnya kau melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkan nya, bukan? 

Aku mengangguk mantap, seakan menyetujui apa yang dikatakan hatiku. 

Kuhampiri Taehyung, mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, lalu membuka selimut tebalnya, membuatnya mengerang kedinginan. 

"ja-jangan.. dinginhh.." ia menahan tanganku yang hendak membuka _sweater_ nya, namun aku segera mengusap sayang tangannya. 

"aku akan menghangatkanmu, Tae. Percayalah." 

Pegangan tangannya di pergelanganku melemah, membuatku langsung kembali meneruskan kegiatanku, membuka bajunya, hingga kini ia _naked_ , hanya berbalutkan _boxer_. 

Aku menelan saliva ku kala melihat _abs-abs_ nya terbentuk sempurna, membentuk tiga lipatan – _sixpack_. Kugelengkan kuat kepalaku, seakan mencoba menyadarkan diriku sendiri. 

Setelahnya aku melakukan hal yang sama pada tubuhku, dan hanya berbalutkan _boxer_. Lalu, aku beranjak menaiki ranjang nya, lalu memeluk tubuhnya seraya berbaring di ranjangnya, memeluk erat sebelum kembali menyelimuti tubuh kami. 

"ngghh.." lenguhan pelan Taehyung sebelum nafasnya berhembus teratur –ia tertidur. 

"selamat malam, Taetae. _Jaljjayo_. _Saranghae_." 

**Jimin's POV END**

 ****TBC****

 **MIND TO REVIEW? *deep bow***

 **VJin  
**


End file.
